


Letters and Feelings

by fixitflip



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixitflip/pseuds/fixitflip
Summary: Surat yang tak pernah sampai bersama perasaannya yang terlambat untuk digapai. Perlahan namun pasti, penyesalan akan tiba. Berkisah tentang percintaan antara Taehyun, musisi instrumental dengan Beomgyu, pelukis jalanan pengidap Sinestesia.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Letters and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Terdapat narasi berkonteks sensitif, mohon pengertiannya. Karya ini kembali ditulis ulang. Selamat membaca :D

Kang Taehyun adalah musisi instrumental yang tak terkenal, ia pun tak pernah menunjukan jati dirinya di hadapan publik. Dan ia jatuh hati pada pesona pelukis jalanan yang ia kenali sebagai Choi Beomgyu.

Choi Beomgyu memiliki keistimewaan, ia adalah salah satu orang di dunia yang beruntung memiliki Sinestesia. Sinestesia merupakan fenomena unik di mana seseorang bisa merasakan warna dengan mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

Taehyun sering mendengar lantunan lagunya ketika Beomgyu sedang melukis di pinggir jalan. Mengetahui hal itu, ia selalu semangat membuat lagu lainnya agar selalu didengar dan dilukiskan oleh pujaan hatinya. Sampai pada akhirnya Taehyun melihat Beomgyu sudah menjadi pelukis terkenal dengan memiliki Sinestesia.

Taehyun mulai mengirimkan surat kepada Beomgyu walaupun tak pernah terbalaskan. Ia selalu menunggu dan menanti karya lukis Beomgyu ketika ia juga sudah mengeluarkan lagu instrumentalnya. Sampai pada titik puncak kesuksesan Beomgyu, ia ingin berterima kasih kepada pembuat alunan lagu instrumentalnya.

Selama ini, surat itu selalu sampai kepada Beomgyu. Ia selalu senang ketika mendapatkan surat darinya. Beomgyu juga sudah lebih dulu tahu bahwa Kang Taehyun lah musisi instrumental itu. Ia pun menanti lagu yang akan dikeluarkan olehnya.

Dalam lagu itu, Taehyun menyampaikan warna yang melambangkan arti suka dan cinta. Beomgyu selalu menganggap bahwa Taehyun sedang berkomunikasi dengannya melalui lagu - lagu tersebut. Lalu ia pun mulai membalaskan suratnya kepada Taehyun. Menanyakan kapan lagunya akan keluar dan kapan mereka bisa bertemu untuk sekadar berkenalan.

Siang itu, ia menunggu di tempat dulu ia melukis. Seraya bernostalgia mengingat hari - hari di mana Taehyun selalu ada dari kejauhan melihatnya melukis. Ia dan Taehyun telah menunggu hal ini. Beomgyu melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat pria itu sudah berada di sebrang netranya.

Hari itu pun tiba. Hari di mana Taehyun akan bertemu sang pujaan hati yang selalu menorehkan warna indah di atas kanvas, dan itu juga adalah hari di mana Beomgyu menyesal. Taehyun menghampiri Beomgyu dengan hati yang senang sampai ia tidak melihat bahwa sebuah truk pengangkut barang akan menghantam keras saat ia sedang menyebrang. Tatkala terjadi, air mata Beomgyu mengalir tanpa izin. Ia menyaksikan seseorang yang ia tunggu selama ini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di depannya.

Beomgyu terduduk lemas menyadarkan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Ia menyesal, selalu menunggu lalu tak pernah ada rasa berani untuk membalas. Selama ini ia juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Taehyun adalah alasan pertama ia memulai karirnya untuk melukis.

Lalu Beomgyu bertekad untuk menghampiri seonggok tubuh yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk, menyisakan sepenggal tangan yang menggenggam sehelai kertas di depannya. Beomgyu mengambil benda tersebut yang telah berlumur darah dari genggaman tangan itu. Ia memilih untuk memberanikan diri membaca dengan air yang terus mengucur dari matanya.

—Untuk pujaan hatiku, Choi Beomgyu.

Hai pelukis hidupku! Kau adalah alasan aku terus membuat lagu - lagu intrumental ini. Maaf aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekadar sapa atau berkenalan dengamu. Tetapi kini aku senang, aku sudah bisa melihatmu lagi di tempat ini dengan senyuman lebar manismu itu. Saat kau pergi ke kota, aku selalu terbayang senyumanmu. Aku tak pernah lelah menunggu kau datang atau berbalas surat. Maaf aku jatuh pada pesonamu yang indah itu. Jangan pernah lelah untuk melukis hari - hariku lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Choi Beomgyu.

salam manis dari Kang Taehyun.


End file.
